Inuyasha: Happy Holidays!
by ZeroCoolDemon
Summary: Set on present time: Inuyasha is 15 and Sessomaru is 19 and are a couple. Inu wants to have a party but as always Sessho is hard to convince. What happens after he does accept? Kagome and Sango are having fun, Koga's only eating and has an eye for Miroku while Inu's locked on a promise and can't do much. See how they spend their holidays! Same plot/storyline as Accept Me-ONE-SHOT.


Happy Holidays and An advanced-Happy New Year!

Since I haven't been posting much here's a cute little holiday special from Inuyasha and his gang X) for you all and especially for everyone that's been supporting my Inuyasha Fanfic! Thank you so much guys!

 **Pairing** : Inuyasha X Sesshomaru

Kagome X Sango

Miroku X Koga

 **Warning: This is a YAOI, (Boy X Boy), not into that stuff? Please Don't Read!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, The characters or the anime!**

For the rest, Enjoy!

 **Holiday Special: Christmas Together**

After hours of begging:

"Please please please please –please Sesshomaru-niisan!" Inuyasha was sure to add the 'niisan' honorific because that was what made Sesshomaru weak to his charms. "It's Christmas, even if you don't celebrate it, why can't we just follow the traditions and have a little party? There'll only be seven people!"

"Only?!" The elder exasperated. For him even more than one is a great number of human beings.

"Sniff you're so insensitive, I bet no body would want an elder brother like this…" Inuyasha mumbled out loud causing the other to twitch his eyebrows in anger.

"Ugh, okay stop whining and crying."

"Is that a yes?!" The teen immediately perked up.

"Just be aware that I'm not going to let this slide for free."

' _That means he wants some compensation later.'_ Inu noted. "I know, I know. But…thanks a lot!" He reached up to Sesshomaru and kissed him on the cheek.

*+*+*+*+*+* The day of the Party*+*+*+*+*

"Thanks a lot guys for coming over to help." Inu thanked his gang.

"We're part of everything together no matter what." Miroku smiled.

"I couldn't agree more." Kagome agreed and Sango nodded. They had already done most of the shopping and were half way done with the decorations. "We're just missing a tree."

"How could we forget! I'll call Sesshomaru-ni to bring one." The hanyo suggested and dialed his brother. "Hey niisan can you get a tree for us when you come home? Thanks, you're the best!" And he hung up just like that. The others just stared at him.

"Was that okay? When did your brother become so submissive?" Sango asked.

"Well, to be honest I'm in a load of trouble anyhow so I don't see how bad this can get." The teen answered and went back to setting the tables.

… o.o…

 _Ding Dong._

"He's here!" Inuyasha skipped to the door and stepped outside but froze when he saw the tree: a very tall forest tree with the roots still attached. "Uh…that's not a pine tree…don't tell me you rooted one out of the forest?!"

"Did you tell me it was supposed to be a pine tree?" The silverette was on the edge of his nerves. "Of course I'm not going to purchase a tree from the grocery store."

In the meantime Kagome came outside as well. "Wow, and I thought you were clueless." Inu decided to ignore that one.

"Hm…actually it's fine!" The teen concluded.

"It is?" Miroku also stepped outside to see the hold up.

"Yeah, it just needs a trim." With one swift movement Inuyasha used his claws and chopped half the trunk off, making it tall enough for the door. "Now it's usable. And hey it's not like anyone said it had to be a pine tree. This is our holiday."

"I like that variation we're bringing—just makes it all the more unique to us." Miroku added.

"Well what's the hold up? Bring it in boys!" Kagome clapped. The others started ornamenting the tree as soon as it was in place.

"I do have a question though." Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha.

"What is it?"

"Why does this always happen at our place?"

' _Is he talking about the party?'_ The teen chuckled. "Can't be helped, we're the main characters after all. Plus if it were somewhere else you'd never agree to come along. It's my way of showing love hehe."

"Burden I have to bear." The silverette shrugged.

"Demon. Don't be like that."

Everyone from their squad was there besides Naraku who was peacefully taking over Miroku's house.

"I tried to convince him to come but he wouldn't budge." Miroku explained.

"It's okay Miroku, we don't need the enemy here." Inu consoled. The brunette only looked at him perplexed.

Sesshomaru was in some lonely corner on the couch with a book, Koga and his two followers: Hakkaku and Ginta were busy munching away on the snacks at a table while Kagome was standing over Sango.

"There's music on, so it'd be pointless of a party if we didn't dance right?" Kagome insisted as she grabbed Sango's hand and led her to the dance floor. The raven haired girl swirled around the other and placed her hands on her shoulders with a bright smile. Sango was surprised for a moment.

"With me?"

"You look like the only sensible human being here." Kagome answered to that. The brunette smiled and rested her hand on the other girl's waist. While waltzing in circles Kagome brought her face close to Sango's and asked:

"Would you have preferred someone else?"

"I really don't care about these things." Sango simply replied. That wasn't exactly the answer Kagome expected to hear but it'll do for now, or so she thought.

…..^.^…..

"Are you sure you're not going to finish these all by yourself?" Miroku had to ask Koga who was still at the food corner. The wolf demon looked up, face stuffed. He searched for a comeback with a cute thoughtful face.

"Doesn't look like anyone else is going to eat it." He answered. Miroku shook his head. "If you can tell me something more fun to do, be my guest. Oh, here's an idea! What do you say we throw apples in a pool of water and scoop them with our mouths—I hear that's pretty traditional." Koga continued.

"I'll pass." Miroku surrendered.

"No you'll pass out if you don't eat anything." Koga shoved a spoon full of chocolate iced pudding into the brunette's mouth. The boy almost gagged but was forced to chew and swallow the dessert with chocolate filling oozing helplessly down his chin. "Ahaha you're a mess." The wolf demon teased.

"And whose fault is that?" The monk frowned blushing negligibly. The other just stared at him secretly as he cleaned himself up. Unconsciously his hand moved on its own and wiped away the chocolate near his lips, licking from his fingers. Miroku stared at his actions dumbfounded. Upon realizing what he just accomplished, the wolf demon flinched on his own and thought of a quick distraction.

"Ah- I think there's some tissues over there." Koga pointed towards the edge of the table.

"Right." Miroku left.

' _Phew that was close.'_ He thought. He noticed he still had the spoon in his hand. Thinking back at what happened a minute ago and Miroku's face that time…he brought the spoon to his face and injected it into his mouth where he let the exceptionally sweet taste melt.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was carrying a few boxes and passed Sesshomaru reading a book. He suddenly halt in his steps and looked at the elder.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" The youkai answered with out moving. The hanyo averted his eyes away with a sour expression to help him tolerate his brother's rudeness. Instead, he put the packages down and confronted the silverette again.

"Why are you reading a boring book? If you can't tell you're highness, there's a party going on here. So get up and have some fun." Sesshomaru closed his book and raised his head to meet eyes with the other. Then he glanced at the lighted, decorated and stuffed room with people here and there.

"If this is called fun, count me out." He abruptly stood up to return to his bedroom.

"Ack! Wait-wait!" Inu had to think of something fast because if he left now there's no telling when this demon would come out again. "Um, don't go yet, look everyone's dancing! Let's join them too!" _Seriously Inuyasha, that's the best you could come up with._

"I'm so done." The elder turned again.

"No wait!" The teen latched both his arms tightly around Sesshomaru's, holding him back. "Dammit why are you always like this?! It's Christmas, the winter break has started, it's snowing outside, all of our—okay my friends are here and you can't be a part of that for once? Not even for me?"

The pure blood looked at him. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Of course!" The younger cried. ' _Not like it'll make a difference what I think…'_

"In that case, you can't leave my side. If you will, I won't be interested in staying a single second."

"Okay I promise! I'll spend the entire time with you—" Inuyasha promised but noticed something. ' _Hold on a minute, if I do that then I won't be able to enjoy the party with the others…don't tell me that was his intentions all along. So he's going to snatch me and keep me all to himself. Man, I have one jealous brother.'_

"Okay back to the living room niisan." As soon as Sesshomaru sat back down, he pulled his little brother on to his lap locking his long fingers over the younger's hips, bridal style.

"I would rather just do this." The silverette remarked as his lips reached for Inuyasha's. The teen's eyes enchantingly watched those lips nearing but recalled their location with all the commotion in the background and hence instantaneously backed away an inch.

"We can't, everyone's still here." He loudly whispered. Sesshomaru's brows churned but he let it slide. In the meantime Inuyasha noticed how much the demon's moon and face paint was shining so bright or maybe it was the first time he was so close to notice. ' _I wonder how they'd look on me…?'_ He willingly outlined the red marks on his cheeks with his small fingers and gazed intensely at the moon, startling the other.

"You always had these, do you think I should have one too?" The hanyou blurted. Sesshomaru was a bit dazed by the absurd question out of the blue. In response he brushed a few hair away from the younger's forehead and bumped his own forehead with his.

"I'm the moon, you're my sun. There isn't a need for any tattoo to prove that."

After that statement Inuyasha couldn't stop his mouth from grinning and hoped that it would hide the color of his cheeks too but at this point he could care less.

…:3…..

Koga was staring at Miroku talking to his two comrades with a bowl of cheese crackers.

"Isn't just staring at your crush a little too obviously abject?" Kagome whispered to Sango.

"You know I can hear you."

"That was the point. Honestly you feel more like a creepy stalker than a classmate." The raven haired girl pointed out.

"And what's so wrong about that?! Why don't you ladies just mind your own business and let me enjoy my show." The wolf demon went back to gazing at Miroku while crunching on crackers.

"I can't watch." Kagome confessed then whispered some scheme into Sango's ear. Both girls nodded in agreement and split ways in the room. Sango appeared behind Miroku and masked both his eyes, pushing him to walk towards the open area of the room or dance floor.

"Huh I can't see, Sango is that you?"

On the other hand, Kagome snatched the bowl of crackers from Koga and dumped them on his face like a pie slam or something.

"Why you—!" Koga furiously threw them off and ran after her towards Sango and Miroku but didn't pay attention to their presence. The girl laughingly gripped Sango and dashed away, Miroku being nearly thrown off by Koga bumping into him along the way. Upon realizing Koga immediately braked in his tracks and caught Miroku.

"My bad! It's all Kagome's fault—" he apologized.

"I'm fine. What was she doing running like that in the first place?" Miroku asked.

"Don't ask me, hm?" Koga got distracted when the monk's face was only a few inches away from his neck.

"You smell like cheese," Miroku joked. Koga couldn't control a slight crimson red take over his cheeks as he heard that.

"That's Kagome's fault too…the crackers…" Surprisingly his words wouldn't cooperate into sentences at all. Soon both of them realized they were on the dance floor and the steady music was playing in the background… They looked at each other for a moment and then bashfully Koga offered his hand. "We're here so…"

"Are you…serious?" Miroku wasn't expecting that from Koga at all. This is the guy we're talking about that doesn't get along with their team at all, or maybe it's just Inuyasha but bottom line: all Miroku remembers is their constant quarrels and how he always has to break the two of them.

"Why would I even ask? Or let me guess you'd rather pick that Inuyasha as your partner?!" He lost his cool in a short moment. Miroku faltered a bit automatically. ' _Would it be a bad idea to say yes…?'_

Cautiously Miroku placed his hand in Koga's who gladly took it and gave it a delicate squeeze before rotating his partner slowly around. He wasn't much of a smooth dancer but he'd seen enough of Kagome and Sango to be able to imitate a few moves.

While from a distance Koga's followers were glaring at Miroku…

Anyhow, Kagome and Sango walked over to the two brothers in their own world on the couch and just had to take a picture of Sesshomaru's head asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder who was still on his lap sitting sideways.

"Oh my god you guys are so cute, this will be the new talk of the school!" Kagome squealed after taking a picture.

"Shhh! Pipe down will you. And don't you dare do anything like that! As soon as I get out of here I'm definitely taking that camera away!" The hanyo hissed back. Sango only laughed at the two of them.

"Bye! That was fun!" Kagome waved. Sango and Kohaku also said their goodbyes and headed out the same direction.

"Good luck cleaning up Inuyasha, sorry we couldn't stick around for that. But I'm sure if you can get Sesshomaru-San to help—it'll bond you too even further~" Miroku slyly suggested intertwining all his fingers with each other. "See you tomorrow."

"Hey, wait up for me Miroku—I'll walk with you! Okay, I'll catch ya later half-dog." Koga chased after Miroku.

"Wait for us too Koga-sama!" Ginta and Hakkaku chased after Koga.

"There's really no need for that…" Miroku said, but didn't mind the company.

"Thanks for nothing guys." Inuyasha unenthusiastically waved back. He took a long breath in and out, stretched his legs (since he had been sitting in the elders lap the whole time) and took one last glimpse at the not so starry sky and pitch black ceiling before going back in. Sesshomaru was inside leaning against a wall and quietly staring at one point in space towards the mess in the room.

' _I should really clean this up, he hates a disordered space—huh, did someone spill crackers on the carpet? Great now I'll never be allowed to invite anyone here.'_ Inu thought.

"Don't worry I'll clean this up right now." The teen claimed and got to it.

"Fuck it. You'll do that tomorrow." Inuyasha didn't even realize when his brother came from behind and wrapped his arms securely around his waist. In the next moment he scooped the younger up over his shoulders like a sack of rice and went in the direction of his room.

"Eh?" ' _Somehow I don't have a good feeling about this…_ '

Sesshomaru threw him on the bed and climbed on top, also pinning the teen's hands above him. "Be prepared, your compensation begins now. And I won't stop even until after tomorrow comes."

Inuyasha gulped once. He got the impression that he wouldn't be able to walk for the next two days…

 _ **The End~**_

Let's leave these two alone now lol.

Well that was it, hope you guys liked it- sort of rushed through it but at least we finally got to see some Miroku X Koga!

Please Review!

 _Happy holidays Again! Stay warm!_

 _Yours,_

 _ZeroCool_


End file.
